marfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Artist Formerly Known As Whocares
=2007= Welcome Hello Artist Formerly Known As Whocares, welcome from Wikipedia to the Marpedia. I see you've grown interested in the wiki. We're actually going to be doing the organization a bit different than Wikipedia. For now don't bother adding the characters to any of the categories, I'm waiting on Wikia ACG's graphical artist to make some SVG versions of the 3 team emblems. The categorization of the articles is actually going to be done through Titleicons and infoboxes. Also we're not going to be using those Wikipedia type boxes of characters. I've actually been working a bit on something on the wiki... Rtkat3 originally copied some articles from Wikipedia, but he didn't completely do them right. He ended up editing them before he saved and removed valuable information from the history and forgot to attribute. What I've been doing is using a list of pages at User:Dantman/To copy and copying them here. When I do that I move the older page to a /original subpage and let everyone merge the changes that were made on that page into the article that was copied properly, then I merge the histories together so that all the attribution is there and the article is done right. The ones with the strike on that page are the ones I've properly copied. Also about them, similar things go for the individual character sections on the page. They were copied here directly from WP without attribution and without preserving the needed history, so after I'm done copying the list I'm going to be splitting those into the character articles doing the same thing done with the Wikipedia copied pages. :If you want, I can show you the order of things to do if you want to help me do the work of copying and attributing, then formating the article to work in the wiki and adding the infobox. But if you don't want to learn that, feel free to keep editing the articles on the wiki (Whatever you do can just be merged into the properly copied article when I get to it), but please don't remove the character list sections from the copied pages as I need those when I go through those properly moving them into character articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 17, 2007 @ 05:49 (UTC) Copying Take a look at Anime:Project:Step-by-step guide to a Wikipedia base#Bad Wikipedia Copying. This is what I'm trying to fix on this wiki. Things weren't done right, and because of it I'm redoing the copying. As part of that I need to split individual sections on the pages such as Chess Pieces and need the sections intact before I copy them. So please stop removing them from the articles. Just because a article exists on the wiki, does not mean it's a good article that will be used. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 18, 2007 @ 07:06 (UTC) =2013= References to culture Hey there you did an awesome job on this page, I moved it to a bit of a more concise title and worked on organizing it, and added a couple things. Wondering if anything else came to mind. I'm trying to puzzle which of the six Oz witches Dorothy and Diana are most likely centered on. +Y 15:27, August 14, 2013 (UTC)